Soujirella
by YuMi Project
Summary: Alkisah, pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang waria yang bernama Soujirella. Alayness inside


**Alohalohaloha~ sekarang YuMi Project ngeluarin one-shoot baru~ (nari hula-hula) Waaaaah, baru pertama kali publish di fandom MegaTen nih, mohon bantuannya~ (sebelumnya kebanyakan di Persona Series sih hahaha *plak!*) Oia ini juga pertama kalinya YuMi Project ngeluarin fanfic P4 loh~ (gak ada yang nanya). Okay all~ selamat membaca~**

* * *

><p><strong>Soujirella (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 4 (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah, pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang waria *plak!*, err... maksud kami, cowok yang bernama **Soujirella**. Dia tinggal di sebuah rumah tua nan butut bersama ibu tirinya, **Margaret**, dan kedua kakak tirinya, **Yukiko** dan **Chie**. Setiap hari, Soujirella selalu disuruh dan disiksa layaknya seorang pembantu oleh ibu dan kedua kakak tirinya.

(Pada suatu hari...)

Chie : "Woi! Soujirella!"

Soujirella : "Eh simeleketek bauketek bleketek dikerok (latah ==), iya, kak, ada apa?" *gemeteran*

Chie : " Mana baju yang gue suruh buat lu cuci kemaren?"

Soujirella : "Anu... bajunya masih dicuci kak..."

Chie : "APA? MASIH LU CUCI?" *ngegedor meja*

Soujirella : "Alamakjaaaaaaan!" *naik ke atas lemari*

(Tiba-tiba...)

Yukiko : "SOUJIRELLAAAAAAAAAA!"

Soujirella : "SIAP MBAH KUNTIIIIIII! *hormat grak!* ups...keceplosan..."

Yukiko : "APUAAAAA? ENAK AJA LU! MENTANG-MENTANG RAMBUT GUE PANJANG DAN KINCLONG KAYAK KUNTI THE ARTIS!"

Chie : "Mbak, sejak kapan kunti itu artis?"

Yukiko : "Eeeeeh, lu nggak nonton 'Kunti Keramas' ya? Saking terkenalnya itu Kunti sampe diintipin pas dia lagi keramas!"

Soujirella : "Mba'e Yukiko... itu tuh bukan 'Kunti Keramas', tapi 'Kunti Kremes'!"

Chie : "SUSTER KERAMAAAAAAAS!"

Yukiko : "Chie...gue tau judul aslinya itu 'Suster Keramas', tapi nggak usah histeris gitu kenapa?"

Chie-Soujirella : "BUKAN JUDULNYA BEGOOO! TAPI LIAT BELAKANG LOOOOOO !"

(Yukiko pun melihat ke arah belakannya dan...)

JE-JENG! JRENG JENG JENG!

Yukiko : "KUNTI KERAMAAAS!"

Margaret : "MY DARLIIIING, MAMIH IS COMIIIIING," *siap-siap meluk Yukiko-Chie*

Yukiko-Chie : "KUNTI IS COMIIIING! BERLINDUUUUUNG!" *ikutan naik ke atas lemari kayak Soujirella*

Margaret : "Menurut buku Tatang Sutarma, dialog kalian salah, TURUUUUUN!"

Yukiko-Chie : "SIAP MAMIH KUNTIIIIIIII! *hormat graaak!* ups...keceplosan juga..."

Margaret : "CEPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

Yukiko-Chie : "IYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Ketika Yukiko, Chie, dan Soujirella turun dari lemari...)

BRAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba saja ketika Yukiko, Chie, dan Soujirella mencoba untuk turun ke bawah, lemarinya malah jatuh dan menindih Margaret the Mamih Kunti, lalu...

Margaret : "Mamih Mbah Kunti...ane gepeng... *klepek-klepek*"

Chie : "KYAAAAAAA! MAMIH KUNTIIIIIIIII! SADARKAN DIRIMUUUUU!" *nampar bolak-balik Margaret*

Yukiko : *(nyobain) angkat lemari* "SOUJIRELLAAAAAAA! BANTUIN GUE NGANGKAT LEMAR INIIIII! NANTI MAMIH KUNTI KOID BENERAAAAAN!"

Soujirella : "Tapi eike nggak kuat mba,"

Yukiko : "CEPEEEEET!" *ngelempar kecoa ke Soujirella*

Soujirella : "MBA'E KECOA GENDEEEEEENG!" *ngelempar kecoa pake lemari*

Kecoa : "Mamih Kecoa... *keluar busa* ane mokad...*klepek-klepek*"

Chie : "Mamih Kunti, AYO BANGUUUUUUN!" *mompa Margaret pake pompa ban sepeda*

Margaret : "*buh* *buh* WOOOOOY! ANE KELEBARAAAAAAN!" *saking kebanyakan udara jadi melayang (wuih nge-fly *dzigh!*)*

Yukiko : "CHIEEEEE! STOP! STOP! MAMIH KUNTI JADI KELEBARAN KAYAK GAJAAAH!" *mukul Chie pake harisen*

Chie : *ngelepas selang pompa*

Margaret : *terbang gaje kayak balon kempes*

Soujirella : *sweatdropped*

Jangkrik : "Krik krik krik,"

Yukiko : *mukul jangkrik pake harisen*

Jangkrik : *klepek-klepek*

Margaret : *berdiri kayak biasa lagi* "Ehem! Anak-anakkuh my darlingh! Mamihmu terchuyunkz akhanz mengumumkhan bheritha phentingh!" (emak-emak-alay)

Yukiko-Chie-Soujirela : "Oke, mamih kunti! *hormaaaaat grak! (lagi)*"

Margaret : "Eits, eits, eits, Soujirella nggak perlu ikutan! PERGI NGEPEL LANTAI SANA!"

Yukiko : "Iya, anak jelek pergi aja sana! Hus! Hus!"

Chie : *siap-siap nendang Soujirella ala Jackie Chan*

Soujirella : *ngacir duluan*

(?) : "Eits! Tunggu sebentar lah! *logat Melayu*"

Soujirella : "Siapa lu?"

(?) : "Gue Upin Ipin, eh, GUE MAMIH KECOA! Tadi lu yang bikin anak ane mokad yak?"

Soujirella : "GYAAAAAAAAA! KECOAAAAA!" *mukul Mamih Kecoa pake harisen-nya Yukiko*

Yukiko : "MALIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Mamih Kecoa : "Anakkuh…. Mamih akhan menyusulmuh… *mulut berbusa + klepek-klepek*"

Soujirella : *ngacir (part 2)*

* * *

><p>Pada sore harinya, Soujirella mengepel lantai seisi rumah seperti apa yang disuruh Mamih Kunti – ups….keceplosan – maksudnya, Margaret, ibu tirinya. Tapi, ketika ia mengepel di daerah dekat ruang keluarga, secara tidak sengaja ia menguping percakapan antara ibu dan saudari-saudari tirinya.<p>

Margaret : "Anak-anakuh! Mamih punya berita penting loh!" *nyebar-nyebar bunga mawar*

Yukiko : "Apaan tuh Mamihkyuuuu~?"

Chie : "Nggak emak, nggak anak, sama-sama alay!"

Margaret : "Woy, tuntuntan author tau, =="

Yukiko : "RT!"

Chie : "Terserah lah, yang penting ane digaji! *mata kinclong-kinclong*"

Margaret : "BTW, katanya malam ini Raja Igor Gelo dari Kerajaan Velvet Inaba bakalan ngadain pesta dansa di istananya, dan semua wanita di negeri ini diundang ke acara itu loh! *nunjukin undangan yang kinclong kayak kepala gundulnya Igor*"

Yukiko-Chie : "OWH MI GAT! EIKEH MAU IKUT MAMIIIH!"

Margaret : "Oce deh beibeh! Tapi pake gaun yang paling baaaaaaagus yak! Soalnya pesta itu sekaligus buat memilih pasangan dari Pangeran Naoto Shirogane!"

(Mendengar nama idolanya ––'Pangeran Naoto Shirogane' diucapkan, Soujirella pun tanpa sadar langsung masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga…)

Soujirella : "WHUAAAAT? PANGERAN NAOOOO? IDOLA EIKE TUH!"

Margaret : "Terus kenape toh? Gak ada hubungannya ama ane,"

Yukiko-Chie : "RT BANGET MAMIH KUNTIIII!"

Soujirella : "Mamih, teteh, eike boleh ikut kagak?"

Marga-Yuki-Chie: "KAGAK BOLEEEEEEEEEH!"

Soujirella : "KENAPE JIIIIIIIIIING?"

Yukiko : "Soalnya lu jelek," (terang-terangan gimanaaaaa gitu)

Chie : "Waria malah,"

Soujirella : "Nggak ada alesan laen apa? Eh salah, biarin aja kali toh Pangeran Nao juga waria, ups….keceplosan…."

Margaret : "Iya juga sih emang, namanya juga anak dari raja Igor Gelo, ya waria deh anaknya, ups….keceplosan juga,"

Yukiko : "Mamih Kunti….jangan ngomongin Papih Kunti lebih dari ini…."

Chie : "Iya…toh Mamih Kunti ama Papih Kunti udah cerai…"

Margaret : "OOOOOH! PAPIH KUNTIII! KENAPA KAU MENCERAIKAN DAKUUUUH?" *alay mode : on*

Soujirela : "Er...mungkin karena Mamih Kunti alay?"

Margaret : "NGGAK PERLU DIJAWAAAAAB!"

Soujirella : "WOOOOY! Setiap pertanyaan itu harus dijawab, Mamih!"

Margaret : *mikir ala Parto OVJ*

Yukiko : "Mamiih! Kalo kita nggak cepet-cepet ke sana nanti kita telat loh!"

Margaret : "Ouch iyach! Ayuo anax-anuak! Cephat ghatyi bajuh khaliaaaanz!"

Yukiko-Chie : "SIAP MAMIIIIH! *hormat deui lah*"

Soujirella : "Mamih, berarti eikeh boleh kut juga?"

Margaret : "Oh, khusus untuk ente... O TIDAK BISA!*logat mandarin* Gak boleh ikut!"

Soujirella : "APHUAAAA?" *syok*

Margaret : "UDAH! CEPET BERES-BERES RUMAH LAGI SANA! KALO PAS ANE PULANG RUMAH INI NGGAK BERSIH, ENTE BAKALAN ANE HUKUM LAGIII!"

Soujirella : *nambah syok*

* * *

><p>Pada malam harinya, Soujirella duduk termenung sambil menangis di kamarnya. Dia sedih karena tidak diizinkan oleh Mamih Kunti untuk pergi ke pesta dansa Raja Igor Gelo. Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya terdengar suara cicitan tikus. Soujirella menengok ke arah asal cicitan tersebut, dan terkejutlah ia ketika melihat tikus segede naujubileh dan berdandan kayak penghuni taman lawang.<p>

Tikus 1 : "Kau kenapa? *cit*"

Soujirella : "*hiks* Aku nggak dibolehin pergi *hiks* ke pesta dansa...*hiks*"

Tikus 2 : "Duh... sabar ya, kami pasti akan membantumu supaya bisa pergi ke sana! *cit*"

Soujirella : "*hiks* Makasih ya, kalian memang banci, eh, orang, eh, tikus yang baik, *hiks* ngomong-ngomong nama kalian siapa?"

Tikus 1 : "Kenalin gan, ANE **RISE KUJIKAWA**! Super idolnye para tikus cabang taman lawang!"

Tikus 2 : "Kalo ane **TEDDIE THE BERUANG TIKUS TANAH** (garinx :P), asisten pribadinye Mba'e Rise yang hobinya 'nyodok-nyodok',"

Soujirella : *mikir yang bokep-bokep* "Waduuuuh, maksud dari 'nyodok'nya apaan tuh? Inget bo, ini bukan fanfic berated M!"

Teddie : "Nyodok itu tuh maksudnya main billiard tau! Bokep melulu sih pikiran lu! Makin lama mirip kayak author aja!"

Soujirella : "Ya iyalah cuy, gue gitu loh, WKWKWKWK! *ngakak*"

Rise : "WOOOY! HELLOOOOOO? GAK MENUHIN DURASI BISA KALIII?"

Teddie : "Ya udah sih, NYELOW BISA KALIIIIII?"

Rise : "Oke deh, Soujirella, sesuai janji kami barusan, kami akan membantumu pergi ke pesta dansa!"

Soujirella : "Tapi ane nggak punya gaun yang bagus..."

Rise-Teddie : "Tenang Soujirella-chan! _We know someone who have magic power!_"

Soujirella : "_Huh? Who?_"

Teddie : "_There she, uh, i mean, he is, _**KANJIWATI-CHAAAAAN**!"

JRENG! Keluarlah sesosok 'makhluk' yang memakai rok mini berumbai-rumbai, tank top dan bando alay. Dan uniknya lagi (ceilah), walaupun dari pakaiannya terlihat HOT dan SEKSI, orang yang memakainya pun NGGAK KALAH SEKSI karena dia muncul dengan badannya yang tegap dan kekar itu.

Soujirella : "WHUAAAAAT? KALI INI BHUANCHI KHALENX LHUAGIIII? "

Kanjiwati, eh, Kanji : "Ada apa kalian memanggilku, wahai manusia dan siluman tikus laknat?" *berpose ala Sasuketomang, eh, jin tomang*

Soujirella : "Eh, beneran 'Ibu Peri' nih? Kok gak sesuai kesannya? =="

Rise : "Meneketehe jing,"

Kanji : "Apa...? jadi peran gue gak bagus...?" *mulai ngamuk*

Teddie : "GYAAAAAA! AMPUN MAMIH PERI LAWAAAANG!"

Kanji : "Aich~ kamyu tau aja dech eike lebih suka dipanggil Mamih Peri Lawang~" *banci mode : on*

Soujirella-Rise-Teddie : "WTF?" *jawsdropped*

Kanji : "Okeh beib, mumpung eike lagi seneng, yey mau minta opo?"

Soujirella : "Mamih peri lawang, ane mau pergi ke pesta dansanya Pangeran Nao, tapi ane nggak punya gaun yang bagus dan nggak tau cara supaya bisa ke sana,"

Kanji : "Oh, itu mah chuetex! Gampaaang! *ngeluarin tongkat ajaib yang compang-camping* _See my magic!_ Ichi, zwei, tilu, papat, limaaaa!"

Rise : "Buset dah, berapa bahasa itu? ==a"

TRILILILING! Baju Soujirella yang buluk kayak kain pel itu pun dalam sekejap berubah menjadi gaun mewah yang dihiasi dengan permata dan berlian. (permata ama berliannya boongan, buat nipu Kaito Kid, hahaha *kok ada...?*)

Soujirella : "Wuiiiiih! Gaunnya cuantik banget ma'cik, eh, mamih peri lawang! Ane cinta banget dah ama ni baju!"

Rise-Teddie : "Ternyata si Soujirella kampungannya udah tingkat dewa =x="

Kanji : "Nah Soujirella, sekarang berikanlah aku sebuah labu,"

Soujirella : "Mau diapain labunya? Mau dimakan yak?"

Kanji : "EH, BACA NASKAH BISA KALIII? *ehem* Soujirella chuyunk...labu itu mau eike ubah menjadi kereta kuda~"

Soujirella : "Oh, gitu toh! (baru connect) Tunggu bentar yapz! *ngacir secepet Sena (ES 21)*"

Rise : "Ted, kayaknya kita gak dapet banyak dialog yak, dkit banget =="

Teddie : "RT banget Ris,"

Soujirella : "MAMIH PERI LAWAAAAAAAAANG! INI LABUNYEEEEE!"

Kanji : "Tenkyu chuyunkz! *endus-endus labunya* HOEEEEEEK! *muntah darah* WOOOOY! KOK NGASIH GUE LABU BUSUK SIIIIIIH?"

Soujirella : "Udahlah, pake yang itu aje, toh cuma dipake buat kereta kuda kan?"

Kanji : "Ya udah deh, gue sihir dulu yapz,"

TRILILILING! Berubahlah labu yang busuk itu menjadi kereta kuda yang SAAAANGAT CANTIK!

Yosuke : "Yo, mamih peri lawang, sekarang gue harus nganter siapa lagi?"

Soujirella : "Ach! Yosu?" *berpose kayak Manohara*

Yosuke : "Ah! Soujilele, eh, Soujirella?"

Kanji : "Loh, kalian udah saling kenal toh?"

Soujirella : "Ya iyalah mamih, toh dia itu mantan gue *bimoli*"

Teddie : "Ris, kayaknya kita gak dapet banyak dialog yak, dkit banget =="

Rise : "RT banget Ted, eh, ITU KAN DIALOG GUE BARUSAAAAAN!"

Kanji : "Ayo cepat masuk! Oh iya, Soujirella, inget ya kamu harus pulang sebelum jam 12 malam, oceh?"

Soujirella : "Tapi kenape?"

Kanji : "UDAH WOY! JANGAN KEBANYAKAN CINGCONG! MASUUUUUK! *nendang Soujirella masuk ke kereta labu*"

Soujirella : "UWOOOOO! KERETA KUDANYA BAU BUSUUUUUK!"

Kanji : "ITU KAN SALAH LU SENDIRI NYEEEEET!"

Yosuke : "BERANGKAAAAAAAAT!"

Rise-Teddie : *sweatdropped*

Akhirnya kereta kuda itu pun melaju cepat ke arah Istana Velvet Inaba milik Raja Igor Gelo.

* * *

><p>Di Istana Velvet Inaba yang saaaaaaangat besar, terlihat Pangeran Naoto yang sedang duduk karena kebosanan bersama ayahnya, Raja Igor Gelo, ibunya, Ratu Elizabeth Sarap, dan kakaknya Pangeran Theodore Gebleg.<p>

Naoto : "Duh...papih, bosen banget sih cuma ngeliatin orang dansa,"

Igor : "Jangan gitu nak, nikmati aja pesta ini,"

Elizabeth : "Papih betul nak, lagian di sini kamu bisa nyari jodoh, sama tuh kayak kakak kamu," (play : Cari Jodoh, Wali)

Theodore : "Mamih, papih! Theo lagi pedekate ama cewek nih!" *bangga*

Elizabeth : "OH~ ANAKKU UDAH GEDE~ *nangis bombay*"

Igor-Naoto : "ALAAAAY!"

Dan ketika musik mengalun dari para pengiring, tiba-tiba saja datang seorang gadis (setengah pria) ke dalam ruangan dansa. Ratusan pasang mata terpaku kepada gadis (setengah pria) yang tampak cantik dengan gaunnya yang indah itu.

Naoto : "Wuidih, cakep banget tu waria, tipe gue!" *napsu*

Igor : "Udah cepet sana, pedekate ama tuh cewek,"

Naoto : "Oke papih!" *hormat grak*

Elizabeth : "Ayo Nao! Siap bertempur!"

Naoto : "Sip mamih!" *hormat grak (part 2)*

Dan akhirnya, dengan impulse kecepatan dewa (?) Naoto pun mendekati Soujirella untuk bermenel ria.

Naoto : "Waria *ups*, cantik banget sh, ufufufufu~"

Soujirella : "Aih~ pangeran Naoto bisa aja deh~ ufufufufufu~"

Naoto : "Namanya siapa neng?"

Soujirella : "Ufufufufu~ namakyu Soujirella~"

Naoto : "Kebanyakan ufufufu, eh bukan, eneng mau dansa satu lagu sama akang?"

Soujirella : "Oh tentu saja, mas ternyata suka sama waria juga toh,"

Naoto : "Kok tau?"

Soujirella : "Iyalah toh gue bisa baca pikiran orang, dipikiran mas ada tulisan I LOVE WAR 14"

Naoto : "Wooooy, bisa mulai nggak sih dansanya?"

Soujirella : "Iya, iya, sabar bisa kali jing,"

Dan, Pangeran Naoto pun berdansa dengan Soujirella dengan diiringi oleh alunan musik yang merdu. Mari kita dengar baik-baik background music yang dinyanyikan oleh kedua author tercinta kita ini. (all : HOEEEEEEEK! *muntah di tempat*)

2 author : "Dia~ Soujirella~ si waria~ banci kaleng~" (nadanya mirip lagu Isabella)

TENG! TENG!

Bel di jam besar telah berbunyi. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12 malam.

Soujirella : "Ah! Udah jam 12 malem teng!"

Naoto : "Emangnya kenopo toh mba?"

Soujirella : "Eike harus pulang! Dadaaaaaah~" (slow motion)

Naoto : "Uoooh nuooooo~ doooon't leaaaaaaave eikeeeeeeee!" (slow motion juga)

Tiba-tiba...

GUBRAK! GABRUK!

Soujirella : "GYAAAAAAA! *jatoh dengan lebaynya* acucuh~ atit~"

Naoto : "Soujirella, kau..."

Soujirella : "Eike kenapa?"

Naoto : "Celana dalemnya keliatan!"

Soujirella : "GYAAAAAAAAA! *langsung ngacir*"

Naoto : "TUNGGU! SOUJIRELLAAAAAAA!"

Pangeran Naoto bermaksud untuk mengejar Soujirella, namun ia terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu terlepas dari kaki Soujirella.

Naoto : "Ini...sepatunya Soujirella!"

Pangeran Naoto mengambil sepatu tersebut dan terkejutlah ia ketika melihat ternyata itu adalah sepatu kaca busuk yang udah retak di mana-mana ditambah lagi bau kaki yang 'nendang' banget.

Naoto : "Baiklah! Besok pagi aku akan mengelilingi seluruh negeri agar bisa menemuinya lagi!"

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Soujirella duduk termenung di dalam taman rumahnya. Dia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ketika ia dan Pangeran Naoto berdansa sambil diirangi lagu gaje yang nista. Tiba-tiba...<p>

Rise : *muncul dari dalem semak-semak* "Weiiiiis! Ada Soujirella lagi galau! XDDDD"

Soujirella : "MAMIH KUNTIIII! ADA SILUMAAAAAAN!"

Teddie : "SSSSST! JANGAN KERAS-KERAS, CUMIIIIII!"

Soujirella : "Lagian salah lu semua sih pake ngagetin gue segala!"

Margaret : *teriak dari dalem rumah* "Soujirellaaaaaaa! Ada apa ribut-ribut di tamaaaaaan?"

Soujirella : "Nggak ada apa-apa mamih kunti! Cuma ada siluman tikus!"

Rise-Teddie : "Itu sama aja artinya ada, bego!"

Margaret : "APHUAAAA? SILUMAN TIKUUUS?" *langsung lari ke taman*

Teddie : "Wah, pertanda bakalan mokad yeuh,"

Margaret : "BUNUH SILUMANNYAAAAAAA!" *bawa-bawa pestida ditambah Ki Joko Bodo*

Rise : "KENAPA ADA PAPIHKYUUUU?" *berpose ala Manohara*

Ki Joko Bodo : "Pekkeplekeplek! Pergi kalian ke neraka taman lawaaaang!"

Rise-Teddie : "AMPUUUUUUUN!" *ilang ke dunia antah berantah*

Margaret : "Oke, silumannya udah pergi! Sekarang, Soujirella, CEPET BERES-BERES SEISI RUMAAAAH!"

Soujirella : "SIAP MAMIH KUNTIIII!" *hormat deui...hormat deui*

Ki Joko Bodo : "Anu... mba'e, kita udah sepakat kan tentang gaji ane?"

Margaret : "BERISIIIIIK!" *ngemegidolaon Ki Joko Bodo*

* * *

><p>Pada siang harinya, Yukiko dan Chie lagi nonton sinetron fantasi gak jelas yang ceritanya BENER-BENER MIRIP CJ7 ditambah teknik komputernya yang ABAL. (ini mah curhatnya author ==)<p>

Yukiko : "Wkwkwk, duuuuh, ini film kok abal banget yak? Kayak mukanya si Soujirella!"

Chie : "RT bangetzzz! *thumbs up!*"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Dari luar rumah terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

Yukiko : "Oi, Chie, bukain sana tuh, gue lagi mau liat seberapa abalnya film ini,"

Chie : "Halah bilang aja suka film ini, lagian gue males ah ngebuka pintu, paling-paling juga cuma tetangga yang minta pinjeman duit,"

XXX1 : "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! BUKAIN PINTUNYAAAAAA! PANGERAN NAOTO MAU MASUUUUUUUUK!"

Yukiko-Chie : "APUAAAAA? PANGERAN NAOTO?"

Yukiko dan Chie pun langsung pergi ke pintu utama, maksudnya sih mau bukain pintu geeeto. Pokoknya 'siapa cepat dia dapat' deh.

Yukiko : "CHIEEEEEE! GUE KAN KAKAK LOOOOO! JADI MESTINYA GUE YANG BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Chie : "OH TIDAK BISA! LO, GUE, END!" *dengan gaya alay*

Yukiko : "GYAAAAA! POKOKNYA HARUS GUEEEE!" *ngejambak Chie*

Chie : *ngejambak Yukiko*

Margaret : "SEMUANYA DIEEEEEEM! Lo, gue, end! Eh salah, kalian jangan kampungan! Pokoknya mamih aja yang buka pintunya!"

Yukiko-Chie : "*hiks* Iya mamih..."

Margaret : *ngebuka pintu*

XXX1 : "Apakah benar ini rumah Ibu Margaret?"

Margaret : "Iya, mas nih siapa ya?"

Yosuke : "Saya Yosuke ajudan pribadinya Pangeran Naoto, saya kemari bersama Pangeran Naoto karena ingin mencari seseorang yang kakinya muat dengan sepatu ini, *nunjukin sepatu kaca busuknya Soujirella*" (wuih, dapet dua peran nih orang)

Naoto : "Nyonya, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Margaret : "Oh, bisa! Bisa!" *kena Marin Karin*

Yukiko-Chie : "OOOH! PANGERAN NAOTOOO! CANTIK, eh, GANTENG!" *kena Sexy Dance*

Naoto : "Iya donkz! Eh, bukan, ayo cept kalian coba sepatu itu, kalau cocok berarti salah satu dari kalian akan ane jadiin istri,"

Chie : "Wuidih, jeruk makan jeruk,"

Yukiko : "Pisang makan pisang,"

Margaret : "Semangka makan semangka,"

Junpei : "Ada yang manggil ane?"

Ma-Yu-Ch-Yo-Na : "KAGAK ADAAAAAA!"

Junpei : *pergi sambil pundung*

Naoto : "AYOOOOO! JANGAN MENDEKIN DURASIIII!"

Margaret : "Ya udah, mamih duluan aja yang nyoba,"

Naoto : "Ah, jangan janda deh, janda gak gue terima!"

Margaret : *pundung*

Yukiko : "Kalo gitu selanjutnya gue XDD"

Naoto : "Ya udah, nih" *ngasih sepatu busuknya*

Yukiko : *ngendus sepatunya* UWOOOOO! SEPATU BUSUUUUK! KAGAK MAU!

Yosuke : "Yak, satu korban geus koid!"

Chie : "Sekarang gue deh! XP"

Naoto : "Sok we..." (logat Sunda)

Chie : *masukin kakinya ke sepatu Soujirella* "UWOOOO! KAGAK MUAAAAAT!"

Margaret : "KYAAAAA! CHIE ANAKKUUUUUUH! KAKIMUUUUU!"

Chie : *ngelirik kakinya* "GYAAAAAA! KAKIKUUUUUU!"

Naoto : "...membusuk,"

Margaret : "SOUJIRELLA! CEPET BAWA KOTAK P3P, eh, P3K KESINIII!"

Soujirella : *teriak dari lantai dua* "SIAP MAMIIIIH!"

Naoto : "Apa? Soujirella? Apakah dia anak anda?"

Margaret : "Oh, bukan, dia cuma pembantu ane yang nggak berguna kok!"

Soujirella : "INI KOTAKNYA MAMIIIIH!" *loncat dari lantai dua*

Naoto : "Oh, ternyata memang kau Soujirella!"

Soujirella : "Pangeran Naoto! Akyu rindu setengah metong! Kayak lagunya D'Massiv geto!"

Naoto : "Soujirella, menikahlah dengan ane!"

Soujirella : "Oke! Ane mau!"

Dan akhirnya, Soujirella menikah dengan Pangeran Naoto dan hidup bahagia selamanya di Istana Velvet Inaba. Sementara itu Chie dinikahkan dengan Yosuke, Yukiko dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Theodore Gebleg, dan Margaret menjadi istri Raja Igor Gelo kembali. Sementara itu, Mamih Peri Lawang alias Kanjiwati-chan sekarang bekerja sebagai penata rias khusus si Istana Velvet Inaba. Rise dan Teddie terlepas dari kutukan siluman dan menjadi maid dan butler di Istana Velvet Inaba.

.

**...The End...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yah... akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini (muahahahaha! *keselek mobil*) Untuk para readers, akang dan teteh author review ya~ XDD**


End file.
